


Was a One Way Ticket

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tifa wants something from the new girl before she trusts her, but it's just an excuse to get eaten out during her shift. But Aerith proves better than Tifa's ready for, and she's in some pretty hot trouble now. Anonymous commission.





	Was a One Way Ticket

"I've never done anything like this before," Aerith said, looking nervously up toward Tifa, shivering in worry as she knelt forcibly stripped behind the counter at 7th Heaven, feeling herself so exposed and embarrassed. "Is this really the only way I can earn your trust?" She looked so nervous, so sweet, so innocent. Down on her knees, exposed, embarrassed.

"Fucking right it is," Tifa said, circling around the counter, getting behind it and smirking brightly. "You wanna prove it? Show me I can trust you by spending this whole shift as my chair." With a smirk, she placed a big, hefty box over the cute girl, one that would hide the fact that Tifa had a girl underneath it. She knew the box would come in handy when it did, but she hadn't expected it to be quite so useful as it was. "You fit in there okay?"

"It's kind of dark and cramped in here," Aerith said, but it was fine. She got her hand between her legs, feeling a sweet relief at the idea that she could relax now and stop acting so sweet and innocent. As fun as her sweet girl act was, Aerith was way too into being ordered around, stripped so aggressively, and commanded by a stacked babe with big tits, great legs, and a tight ass. Aerith honestly found all that she could have wanted in Tifa's body, and the fact that she was aggressively trying to get all over the chance to dominate her really only made that better.

In truth, Aerith was no saint. No sweet innocent girl at all. She was a shameless submissive who'd been tied up, spanked, fucked with toys, and all manner of other depravities. Tifa's test of loyalty or trustfulness or whatever was really just a way for Aerith to get her move on Tifa and enjoy the submissive thrills of being commanded and ordered around that she so loved. It was exactly what she needed to really focus in on the pleasures and desires she sought, the twisting sensations of depravity and hunger that she felt so sorely due. Tifa was going to dominate her and she got to act like she was a bit afraid of it.

"No shit it's dark," Tifa said, and proceeded to sit herself onto the box, which looked as much like a chair as she could get away with, higher than a chair should be, but that was fine; she needed to be pretty high up to deal with customers anyway. She wore no panties underneath, and tugged her skirt up so that as she sat down, she wasn't flashing anyone about to walk in mere minutes from opening, but she could get her bare holes in place for Aerith to eat. "Now get your mouth against the hole and get licking." Tifa wasn't very shy about getting what she wanted here; there was no reason to hold back or feel like she had anything to worry about. Aerith was a cute, silly girl about to feel what a real woman could make her do.

Tilting her head back and shoving upward, Aerith got her mouth against Tifa's pussy and began to lick, clumsy and without much focus or confidence or ability to deal with all of this. Holding back was not easy, and Aerith immediately loved the taste of Tifa's pussy the second she got her first taste of it, but she was under a firm sense of self-control and pressure firm enough for her to feel capable of enduring this mess at its worst, whining and shivering under a lot of pressure and heat, but so confident now in what she was doing, in her need too perform. She played the role of being way worse at sex than she was, knowing what she was setting the stage for in the process.

The feeling of an awkward tongue prodding at her slick pussy felt exciting and hot to Tifa, and she fell readily into the trap that Aerith set, not really knowing what she was in for, but feeling as confident and as hot as possible. She was in control here, able to flex her dominance and enjoy the wickedness and pleasure of making Aerith her plaything. It was a pleasure she had been waiting for, something the stage felt set for now and opening up to something perfectly primed and unrepentant. "Just get to work, it's okay if you're not too good at this, you'll learn."

Aerith had to do her best to hold back. Playing bad at eating pussy was not the easiest thing, and Aerith found that she was definitely in a pretty messy situation, but that was all the more exciting, all the more pleasurable. Tifa was in for a lot of nasty surprises, and Aerith felt herself really nicely settled into pleasure and into something exciting, and she couldn't wait to play this game out, to escalate the excitement and the hunger that ached through her. She felt so reckless and so hungry, but she had to control herself, had to hold it back.

Treating the new girl like a chair was what Tifa had been waiting all day for. She read Aerith as an innocent and inexperienced girl who could be played with and taken advantage of. To feel a tongue lapping at her waiting, needy pussy enticed her, gave Tifa something starting up toward deeper excitement and pleasure, a need and a hunger that she was unafraid of plunging into. The chance to dominate and to control was something Tifa felt overdue, and Aerith gave her the perfect opportunity she needed.

Time was the enemy now. Aerith's patience only ran so deep but she needed to push on and try to control herself, while Tifa was firm and steady in place and just waiting for customers to come. In her mind, this was going to be a slow and prolonged situation, a time where she was going to have to sit tight, get her holes licked, and probably take forever to cum. Which was all for the better honestly; Tifa had lots of time to spend on her feet and pouring drinks today, so the oral was going to come in bursts, waves of pleasure that weren't going to ruin her, surely. She was going to be fine.

Each clumsy lick built the lie, a slow and careful caress of Aerith's tongue along the pussy, keeping everything she did sparse, awkward, clumsy enough to try and push Tifa into a false sense of security. Everything she did was a nice, steady push into something not too aggressive or too harsh. It was some pretty weak oral, something very slow and very steady, not too intense or too firm. It was almost startlingly tame and restrained, which further cemented Tifa's confidence and her certainty that she would be fine here, that this would all work out for her.

Another night of bartending started off simply enough It wasn't a busy night at 7th Heaven--Tifa had made sure to find some where she'd have some time to sit and to relax rather than getting immediately wound up and deep in lots of crazy shit, allowing her to more firmly enjoy the pleasure of Aerith eating her out. From her position she could even pretty comfortably access the taps and hand over the first few glasses just fine. It was all smartly laid out, all a matter of planning, plotting, and getting Tifa into a position where she could spend an optimal amount of time soaking in the oral adoration of Aerith licking her pussy.

It was around the hour mark where things changed. It felt like Aerith had waited much, much longer than that. Telling time was difficult stuck hidden in a chair and pretending to be bad at eating pussy. It was almost infuriating, in fact, but she felt herself ready now to finally give in to the pleasure and work at her own ravenous desires without shame. When finally she was free to do as she wished, Aerith wasn't about to hold back, she began to lick with much more refinement and confidence, and when she got that first lick against her pussy that really meant something, Tifa even let out a hot yell.

All eyes turned to Tifa, who looked about nervously. "Sorry, I just--I was trying to remember something all day and it just hit me. Ignore that."

But the damage had been done. The greedy licks against her slick, waiting pussy gave Tifa something powerful, and she shifted fitfully about on the chair as It felt almost too good in fact, giving her an oral experience worth getting excited about, which absolutely infuriated Tifa given how not at all the time it was for that. Suddenly things got real, as she tried to avoid this awkward situation. And yet, Aerith kept licking, kept pushing on and tending to her pussy with something aggressive, and she had customers to deal with like this.

"Can I get another fill-up?" one of the men asked, coming up to the counter.

"S-sure," Tifa said. It was a subtle quiver. A subtle shake not too worth getting worked up about, but it was still there. Still a little twist in her voice to be picked up on, as she tried her best to bury the reality she was getting into as best she could. Tifa had to move forward for man's glass just out of her reach, which actually seemed like a perfect opportunity, giving Tifa some space between her pussy and Aerith's mouth, sliding forward and shoving her ass down against Aerith's mouth, hoping for the best in cutting off everything she was trying to do, figuring it would make Aerith stop licking.

It only made Aerith lick harder. She licked all over the tight, quivering ass hole and did everything she could to make the pleasure work. Eating ass hardly bothered Aerith at all, and she was intent now on proving that with each push forward, her tongue slathering the tight pucker with spit and adoration, showing something so hungry and so reckless that nothing could hold her back now, shoving on firmly and pleasuring the adoration with something brutal, something powerful.

Tifa let out some more, awkward noises as she grabbed the glass, fumbling with it, thankful the handle let her hold onto it tighter. She had no idea what was going on here, shivering under a weirdness and a pressure she found herself completely overwhelmed by. It was too much. Every throbbing and messy pulse of sensation that hit Tifa felt so overwhelming and twisting, gave her a swell of excitement so guilty and wrong that she didn't really know how to handle nay of it, and in that senselessness and confusion, Tifa was lost, struggling, confused and heaving and giving herself up to feelings getting weirder and hotter.

She had to lift off of the chair. She was going to cum in front of her customers otherwise, but the strand of spit connecting her ass hole to Aerith's lips lingered a bit too long, and the shaky bartender found herself so full of frustrations that she had no idea how to deal with.  
*******************  
"You look real proud of yourself for a woman who's been licking ass all night," Tifa said, shoving Aerith down onto a table, furious with her and overwhelmed by the anger and the heat of this situation, the flare of pressure and desire getting to her. She was so angry and so overwhelmed after what she'd been hit by, and used the lack of people around as an excuse to close up early so she could 'do some cleaning', but then immediately let Aerith out and got to work at harshly punishing her. "Think it's funny?"

"I think it's hilarious," Aerith whined, lying across several lined up tables put together and offering up somewhere nice to lie on top of. "I had you convinced I was some doe-eyed virgin. You were probably proud to think you were going to take all my virginites after it was done, weren't you?" But there was far more to deal with than that, and Aerith used all of her smugness to her advantage as she held firmly onto the possibilities before her.

"Alright, you want to be a smug bitch, I'll treat you like one then," Tifa snarled, climbing up onto the table and holding Aerith down. "Clearly you're just a subby cunt wanting to be roughed up, so I'll happily take charge and give you what you want, even if you were a huge bitch about it." Flaunting her wickedness and her control now over this situation, Tifa was harshly, recklessly read to make something of this situation, to punish and use as hard as she could. Everything reckless and messy she felt capable of now was a show of control and harshness. Harshness felt like all she could really do now, in fact. Everything was a steady and weird advance ever deeper onward into weirdness, into ecstasy.

Aerith could do nothing in response to the firm press of Tifa sitting herself snugly down onto her face, going right for the chance to indulge and give in to these pleasures, the tight ass hole she had been eating happily shoved against her lips again. There wasn't any restraint in this mess, no hesitation or shame to be found in her chance to embrace and indulge, sloppily adoring her ass hole. To have this perfect,firm ass shoved right up against her face was an intoxicating sort of ecstasy, something that she was eager to give in to completely, the throbbing hunger and the pulse of desire all making for something senseless, reckless, inducing pure hunger. The pleasure was undeniable, a throbbing rush of ecstasy too sweet and too fierce to control.

Unashamed now of the chance to push on and make her mark, Tifa pressed down hard and wiggling her ass against Aerith's face. "You like this. Wow, you pervert; it's amazing how ready you are to lick my ass when I tell you to." Refusing to ease up at all on the girl she was facesitting, Tifa laid it on thick. "You must have been so excited when I showed off that chair, I bet it's not even the first time you were used as a chair." She had to get something out of this, had to find some sort of vengeance and control she could hold onto, and Tifa was unashamed now of making her push and subjecting Aerith to some petty vengeance

But it was exactly what Aerith needed. She had been waiting for this chance, the direct and hard submission of having a gorgeous ass sat down onto her face and hitting her just right. The joy she felt throbbing inside of her was something special to throw herself thoroughly into. Every lick across Tifa's ass was a firm push into the excitement, the lust, the pleasure she was so sorely in need of submitting to. There was no restraint or hesitation to what she did and how she did it; submission was incredible and exciting for Aerith to sink into, and she felt herself completely devoted now to the pleasure of giving in, being controlled and made to do whatever she was told.

The fever behind the greedy rimjob that she received left Tifa overwhelmed by a lot of feelings and desires. It was a lot of pleasure and sensations that she ended up craving in the desire that she needed desperately, her long shift gone on with such fury and frustration that now finally took proper hold of her and ignited so many desires she just couldn't resist them all. Grinding her ass harder against Aerith's face, she rode high and hot right up to the edge, refusing to slow down and refusing to hold back even as she came, yelling, "Yes, you nasty little ass eating bitch, I'm going to put you to work!" she yelled, head snapping back as she gave in, and Aerith kept tonguefucking Tifa's ass through it all.

That orgasm was only just the beginning. Once Tifa started, she didn't feel able to start, and quickly seized hold of her new 'friend', dragging her off of the table and over to a nearby counter, bending Aerith sharply forward and jamming some fingers up her twat. "Hope you're as submissive as you think you are, because I'm going to make you fucking work."

The harsh, snarling excitement of this mess was so good that Aerith didn't really know how to contain herself, moaning eagerly and hotly in a show of surrender and delight as a hand seized her hair and pushed harshly forward over the bar, fingerfucking her with a firmness and a speed that roughed her up, a sudden and feverish push into chaos. Fingers pushing harshly into her and getting right on to the roughness and excitement of pounding her into submission were exactly what she needed in some weird and guilty way, making Aerith hit her stride just right as she pushed into her.

"That's the good stuff," Aerith moaned, head rolling back as she took the punishing pumping of fingers into her. "If you think you're such a bad ass bitch, you'd better show me, because right now I'm not too impressed by any of this. Get those fingers in me deeper and really make me scream, right now I think you're just a bitch who likes to get her holes eaten out and thinks that makes her a domme." Poking the bear was one of Aerith's favorite things to do, chasing the chance to get roughed up and used, urging a rougher and more punishing approach to fucking her out of anger and frustration. Everything sweet and soft was gone now, replaced by need and fearless indulgence, craving something that only got messier and rougher by the second.

Tifa knew that was the game. It did nothing to calm her. She kept up her rough and feverish pace, fingerfucking Aerith into deeper submission and trying to punish her as hard as she could, making her move and leaving her impression, trying her best to try and do something harsh. Three fingers pounding into Aerith were as good as she could get in her need to punish her. Twisting Aerith's long hair around her other hand and pulling back was something though, a chance to push on and seek to indulge in pleasures messy and weird, so overwhelmed and so full of cravings that Tifa barely knew how to control. She was on the war path now and she needed to push stronger and hotter onward in the name of absolute domination.

It worked perfectly to get Aerith completely ruined. To punish her and drive her to a heat of ecstasy and need so potent and dizzy that she had no way to deal with it all. With hot, desperate yells, Aerith came, her first hard earned orgasm in a night of frustration and teasing, her legs shaking and her body thrashing about wildly, giving up to something she felt absolutely no shame about losing herself to completely. It was what Aerith needed, what filled her with such firm and almost venomous certainty of her ability to handle this mess. "That all you've got?" she panted, even though the fingers lodged in her drenched pussy spoke to a reckless and utterly overwhelmed show of so much pleasure that there was really no chance she could stand by the claim of anything bold. No, Aerith was in too deep and giving in to all of this.

And yet still she pushed back, defiant and harsh, refusing to let anything slow her down. She pressed back against Tifa's hand, and even as the fingers drew back from her twat and smacked across her bare ass, Aerith was indomitable. "You're more trouble than I thought you could be. But that's fine, I'll make you kneel anyway." Certain of herself, Tifa gave some more strikes to Aerith's ass, keeping up the punishing firmness, a fervor and an aggression that proved thoroughly undeniable.

"Just kneel?"Aerith groaned, snickering off all the pleasure with dismissive candor. "How uncreative. I think if all you can do is imagine me on my knees, you're not going to be very impressive at all." Dancing ever firmer along the line of wickedness and delight, Aerith was a complete mess refusing to slow down, keeping everything up and hot and senseless amid the throbbing desires probably about to completely ruin her. Everything that she did was to bait more reaction, and Aerith was eager to see how far she could take it, what she could make Tifa do to her before her fun here was done, reckless and frenzied as it all was.

The words hit their mark perfectly. With a hard and frustrated groan, Tifa tugged Aerith off of the counter and lifted her up, effortlessly turning her body around and hanging her upside-down, until her sopping wet twat was ripe for her enjoyment and right against her face. Diving harshly forward, she pushed on with single-minded intention, beginning to devour Aerith in a position that had the flower girl yelping in excitement. Everything hot, senseless, and pleasurable that hit her was sudden, so harsh and wicked that all Aerith could do was give in, twisting and flailing about under this raw pressure.

Aerith felt what she had been waiting for. Something special and strong and dominant hit her hard as she felt Tifa go for something wicked and controlling, a harshness that finally Aerith could get behind, a spark of creativity and hunger that she was able to completely give up to, throwing herself in deep, hungry, senselessly accepting something so weird and dizzy and primal that she just had to shove forward and start eating Tifa out too. A standing sixty-nine was the sort of unexpected thrill Aerith knew those strong arms could provide, and with the matter settled she felt confident now about shoving forward and starting to greedily devour Tifa's pussy in return, giving her something greedy and aggressive and only getting rougher by the second.

Going hard at one another, the two women found a nice, steady vibe to ride as they devoured each others' pussies, Tifa feeling like she had something to prove with how she shoved forward and sloppily devoured Aerith, while Aerith in turn just did her best to try and make sense of these winding sensations, feelings too reckless and dizzy and aggressive for her to care now about anything other than pure aggression and surrender. There was something special here, something hot and hitting just right with all the tensions and sensations spiraling off in all directions, making for a mess of chaos and hunger and excitement getting ever stronger by the second. No hesitation, no shame. They just embraced these feelings and went all out on one another.

Which was exactly what Aerith wanted. She found everything she craved in this mess of pleasure, chasing sensations ever further down, desperate and hungry and devoid now of all shame, all hesitation. She felt lost to this pleasure, head spinning as the goodness and heat of going all out on one another just hit the mark perfectly. With all restraint tossed aside and pure excitement left in its wake there was nothing to do but give in entirely, plunging into ecstasy and showing no fear or worry about what they were doing, aggressively seeking to give in. The throbbing, heaving ecstasy got stronger, needier, making for pleasures so messy and so intense that nothing could hold back these sensations any longer.

They came. Came hard, came loud, but not for one second did Tifa's strong hold on Aerith falter as she held onto her firmly, keeping her in place and giving her pussy the most thorough eating she could, unashamed of the pleasure that followed, of the ecstasy and aggression and hunger that she found in this mess. It was all so perfectly laid out now, and she showed complete control and dominance of this mess as she held firm and did everything she could to control her. She didn't actually slow down, keeping up the rough oral, tending to something reckless, hot, driving on ever firmer and hotter.

They didn't stop. They couldn't stop. It was morning by the time they were done, drenched in sweat and breathless, the bar a mess of overturned chairs, tables pushed up against each other, everything in disarray as the girls slumped down in exhaustion. Neither had yielded, proving a firm and confident bit of competition to the other, delivering exactly what the other craved. Maybe a little bit too much.

"Friends?" Aerith asked.

"Fuckbuddies," Tifa said. "At best."

"I'll take it," Aerith said, smile widening. She'd earned Tifa's trust. More than that, too. The bar wasn't going to open that night, Tifa ready to take the day off, get some sleep, then find something she could fuck Aerith's holes with all day instead of working.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
